vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kuga Yuma
Summary Yūma Kuga (Kuga Yūma) is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger and one of the main protagonists. He is a B-Class Attacker and member of Mikumo Unit. He is a Neighbor. Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least '''8-C, 8-A, Low 7-C with black trigger, '''Possibly higher, '''Name: Kuga Yuma Origin: World Trigger Gender: Male Age: ll physically, 15 actually, Classification: '''Neighbor, Border Agent, Black Trigger user, B-class Agent, C-class Agent '''Powers and Abilities: Super speed, strength, durability, reflexes, and agility due to always being in a trion body, Mass Manipulation (Via Anchor), Can make blades take any shape, form, or position (via scorpion), Can tell when someone's lying via side effect, Healing via trion body, can generate shields, can create small earthquakes via echo, can summon Trion Soldiers, can emergency escape via bail out, ''Destructive Capacity: '''At least Building Level+(Defeated a Bamster in one shot), '''Multi-City Block Level+( '''Defeated Viza who destroryed multiple buildings with ease and was stated to be able to cut down an entire castle), '''Small Town Level(Comparable to Amo who could do this), Likely Higher,'' Speed: '''At least '''Supersonic+ (was able to dodge shotgun shells at point-blank range), Hypersonic+(Kept up with the whole A-Rank Miwa squad at once), Possibly Massively Hypersonic via Grasshopper, Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman, possibly higher, Striking Strength: Class GJ, '''Possibly Class TJ,' '''Durability: '''At least '''Building Level+'( is in trion body at all times), Multi-City Block Level+ tanked multiple attacks from Viza, Small Town Level(His black trigger has shown to have the most durability), Likely Higher, Stamina: Large, used to fight wars in the neighborhood and fended off a portion of the large-scale invasion with no rest, doesn't go to sleep, Range: Extended melee range with scorpion, Hundreds of meters with projectiles, Standard Equipment: His assistant and friend replica, his triggers, Intelligence: Very high, he has learned so much from the neighborhood, he knows about the technology of various neighborhood technology from most countries, Weaknesses; All he has is a trion body, his black trigger is literally keeping him alive, Notable Attacks/Techniques: Bound: A blue seal with the kanji for "repel" which send people or objects flying at incredible speeds by repelling them. Boost: Seal with the kanji for "strength" which can be used to boost trion or strengthen the power of an attack. Shield: A green seal for the kanji "shield", Yuma used this to create a shield but it can be penetrated by bullets Chain: A seal with the kanji for "Chain", it can be used to trap enemies or link seals like the ones above. Anchor: A blue seal with kanji for "Anchor", and it can be used to create heavy projectiles to immobilize the opponent. If not used in combination with bolt, it requires physical contact. Bolt: A red seal with the kanji for "Shoot,"which can be used to shoot projectiles using trion similar to Asteroid Gate: A seal used by replica with the kanji for "gate," which can be used to summon Trion Warriors( looks similar to a Rabbit) Echo: A seal with the Kanji for "Sound" which creates a small earthquake using sound waves Keys: With Black Trigger, B-Rank, Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note: Feel free to correct me or edit any miscalculations or missed information Links Links Links Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:World Trigger Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters